


A Patient Man

by jenni3penny



Series: Cherry Wood and Whiskey [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenni3penny/pseuds/jenni3penny
Summary: Per request, a Slibbs story about the Challenger that Jackson gave Gibbs.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Cherry Wood and Whiskey [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464682
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	A Patient Man

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Coolbyrne for letting me borrow the kids!!

The beer bottle was already to his lips when the soapy and sopping sponge slapped him right mid chest and then dropped to his feet in the yard. Instead of reacting he just tipped his head back and continued the long swallow he had intended, gulping hard as he felt soapy water plaster his shirt against his stomach. At least it was refreshing, considering the heat wave.

“The bet was that I would help you wash the Challenger. _Not_ that you could show your car and your wife off to the entire neighborhood on a hot Saturday afternoon.”

“Oh, this isn’t for the neighborhood,” Gibbs countered slowly, casually offering her the bottle as she stepped in closer. As she took the beer he grabbed up the sponge, knowing she was warily side-eyeing his grin as she took a drink. He was a patient man. He knew to bide his time. “Though the Reyes kid is probably glued to his bedroom window right now.”

He’d already been watching her from the porch for nearly ten minutes, thoroughly enjoying each stretch of her body as she had leaned over the car, circling the sponge over the hood. He could only imagine that their kitty-corner neighbor’s fourteen year old was enjoying the Saturday sights.

The boy already looked at her like she was a porterhouse to a starving man whenever she was out in the yard - the loose fit denim cutoffs and bare wet legs were no doubt amply fueling the kid’s fantasies. Hell, every time she rose up on her bare toes and flexed her calves he damn near had a heart attack himself. Poor kid was doomed. Gibbs gave her a quick once over before turning toward the car, savoring how well the black tank top curled around her midsection. It was loose enough to be comfortable, tight enough for him to know up close that she was absolutely not wearing a bra.

“You’re gonna kill the poor kid,” he tossed over his shoulder as he started soaping tight circles on the hood, ignoring the fact it showed off her shoulders and collarbone beautifully, too. “Or at least give him carpal tunnel.”

“Your right hand seems just fine, Gibbs.”

He grinned at the sass in her answer, nearly giving her the laugh she wanted. “I’ve learned to pace myself, Sloane. Wisdom of experience.”

“More like the benefit of my assistance, _Hero_ ,” she shot back as she stepped in closer, another swallow finishing off the bottle. “Want another drink? I made some sun tea yesterday.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he nodded, grinning even wider when her first response was a nod and a sound flat-palmed smack against his ass.

“Don’t overwork yourself, Gunny. Go slow, give the ladies on the street a real show.”

***

She popped another grape in her mouth and watched him through the living room window, half smirking as he fought to straighten out the garden hose. She'd give him a few more minutes alone before going back out with tea.

She'd smirked when she had realized that he'd garnered a young audience from down the street and she wasn't entirely sure he had even noticed. At least not at first, not until he dropped the hose to the ground and motioned Nia and DeAndre over. Both bicycles got dumped in the front of their yard, right off the edge of the sidewalk. Right where Danny would undoubtedly be able to see them from his house. Jack chewed on a couple more grapes, shaking her head as Gibbs leaned back against the trunk and waved toward the unrinsed Challenger. She didn't know exactly what he was saying but she had no doubt it was mostly made of bribery, promises of money or ice cream. Or _both_.

That cheating bastard…

***

She thumped the back of her hand against him as soon as he made it into the living room. Gibbs groaned and feigned pain, catching her hand against his chest with an open palm, the other hand grabbing her close by her front right pocket.

She made a frown, purposely ignoring his charm in trade for sincerity. "That baby girl is going to end up soaked once Danny gets involved. Two against one isn't fair, Gibbs. She's only six."

"Yeah, and by the time Danny's over here the little blonde that chases after him will even things out."

He kissed quickly against her cheek as she answered, voice curbed soft. "Emma."

"Sure, that one," he agreed, squeezing her fingers before loosening his grip.

"This is why you actually parked it out front?"

"Yes, ma'am," he shot back behind him as he headed toward the kitchen. "Gettin' washed, isn't it?"

"Be a real hero and go get that old sprinkler out of the garage."

She meant the one that had been Kelly's. A year before he had tried to throw it away and she had made him test it first, checking to see if it still worked. It had gone back on the shelf, no doubt for a day of car washing and kids and ice cream.

"Think so?" he asked with a smile, pausing before disappearing in search of the promised tea she had never brought him.

"Yeah. They'll deserve it by the time they're done."

He just gave in to the smirk. "Ya know, you're a real nice lady, Mrs Gibbs."

***

She had made him live up to his promise, all four of the sopping wet kids rewarded with a five dollar bill each and an ice cream sandwich out of her own personal stash. Nia was still on their porch, dripping onto the treated wood and hands sticky with melted vanilla ice cream. There was a grin on the girl's face that squeezed fiercely on Jack's ovaries. She'd shoved the last three bites of the sandwich into her mouth at once and was busy trying to get it swallowed down.

God, the kid was damn cute. And one of her favorites…

"Guess we ruined your dinner, kiddo," Gibbs said as he stepped down around her, heading toward Jack. "Your mom gonna be mad?"

Nia shook her head on a hard 'no'. "What's that one?"

"Pansy."

The girl pointed farther down the fence line as Gibbs came close and put out a hand. "That?"

"That's a peony," Jack answered her, handing the hose over as his fingers brushed along her hip.

She instantly knew her mistake as she turned and she didn't need to see Nia's sudden sticky grin to realize the miscalculation.

She knew he was a patient man.

She never should have let her guard down.

Jack just scrunched her face up hard in instant expectation, shoulders tight and eyes shut as the blast of cold water hit her full force in the back.

_Son of a bitch…_

Nia's peals of laughter were even louder than the water hose.

And they were _absolutely_ worth it.

***

Their sheets were already soaked by the time he started skidding wet denim down her legs, their yard finally empty, car clean.

"You're a bastard."

"Proudly," he growled, jerking hard on the fabric and then grabbing against her thighs, tugging her down lower on the mattress. "Get down here."

She still had her panties on as he pushed her legs apart, soaked through everywhere and damp against his face as he brushed his nose across her pelvis. They were both soaked through and weighed down by wet fabric. Jack let up a moan, knowing exactly what he had in mind as he leaned onto the end of the bed and dragged her further down.

She tried to shove her underwear off herself but he drove her hands away, catching one of them in his left fist while he rubbed his face into the crotch of her panties and groaned through the wet fabric. His teeth nipped at the material and she whimpered, feeling her clit throb hard in response to his rough impatience. She pushed lower into the way he was cradling her, fingers pinching on his as her other hand caught the back of his head. Her nails furrowed up his scalp and he chuckled, kissing brightly on the inside of her thigh.

Gibbs slid his free fingertips under the elastic thigh band of her panties, "You want these off?"

"Please," she hummed as she nodded appreciatively, half smiling and eyes lidded. Her hips lifted into his hands as he pried off damp fabric and she closed her eyes. His movements were faster than she expected, sure and assertive and she had barely relaxed her pelvis back down before he'd thrust his fingers into her. No vocal warning, all desperate touch, his mouth hot along her pelvis and sliding downward as she moaned. She dropped her legs farther open without realizing it, a whimper caught in her throat. He had two fingers curled in her and pressing deeper when his tongue took its first swipe against her clit. Her hips arched up, both her fists catching into his damp hair as she moaned long and loud into their bedroom.

His tongue went after her clit again, teasing over and around it as she shivered. Long fingers pulled from inside her slowly, his mouth humming on her as he slid his middle finger back up and flexed his wrist, searching out that spot he knew would make her shudder. She whimpered when he found it, the sound echoing through the room loudly enough for him to hear.

A groan came up his throat as he lifted his head, pulling his hand from between her legs. He brushed against already wet sheets, his eyes bright and bold as he studied her. "Ya know, getting you wet never gets old."

Her laughter busted out of her before she even had a chance to try and swallow it, her hands brushing through his hair as he pulled himself up. She slung her arms around his shoulders as he grinned and chuckled himself. Jack lifted her jaw as his mouth ducked affectionately down her cheek.

"That was a terrible line," she murmured into his kiss, chuckling as their heads turned together and he pressed in between her thighs.

"You laughed," he accused quietly, shifting until his weight was centered and he could draw up higher over her.

Jack just grinned as she nodded, one of her hands brushing down his jaw. She sighed her appreciation as she touched over his lips. "I laugh at all your jokes, Gibbs."

"I say we take a Sunday drive in the morning. Get the Challenger a little dirty."

" _You're_ dirty." Jack lifted her jaw, using a tone that was purposely sassy, confident, just what he liked.

His brows went up like she'd accused him of something dark, something questionable. All it did was goad him into grinning. "Gimme your hand."

"No," she yelped, playfully trying to wriggle away from him as he grabbed at her right hand, their fingers tangling up. She laughed outright as he nipped at her throat and tugged her hand down between them. Jack fought a little at first, only half heartedly trying to pull away as he nibbled along the side of her neck. "How dirty?"

"Very," he growled up under her ear, his hand guiding her fingers to brush the front of his jeans. " _Very_ dirty."

She tugged impatiently at the button. "Take your damn pants off, Gunny. You're making a mess of my bed."


End file.
